Discipline
by Cracktastical
Summary: He had to be the right military material. Roy Mustang/Jean Havoc slash!


**Author's Notes: **NO, I DO NOT WANT ANY QUESTIONS LIKE: 'OMG, CRACKTASTICAL, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ROY/EDGEWORTH, AND DUDE, YOU KNOW ROY/ED OR ROY/RIZA OR HAVOC/BLACK HAYATE IS TOTALLY BETTER.'

Because, no, Roy/Havoc is cute, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Havoc/Black Hayate is my OTP.

Note: I'm not sure about the 'Sergeant Jean Havoc' thing. I was just researching and found this site, but I wasn't so sure.

**Disclaimer: Hagane no Renkinjutsushi belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

xxx

The first thing Roy notices, when the newbie walks in, is the cigarette. The smoke. The smell of tobacco that he believes ruins the professional aura of the office. The next thing he notices is the glint of laziness in his eye, with the attempts of masking it with faked determination and hopes of becoming a hero. And the last thing he notices is that the newbie does not look at all like an officer should. He looks immature, and more interested in the amount of recognition he will receive for being part of the military.

Roy grins, though it is unseen, and places his ignition gloves into place.

To shape up Jean Havoc would be the greatest and most entertaining part of his life.

xxx

The first thing he works on is the attitude. It is Havoc's first week in the military, and therefore he still retains the childish sense of humor. Each remark against him, each laugh at his mistakes and each smoke ring in Roy's face, causes the Lieutenant Colonel to snap his fingers and burn whatever is in Havoc's hands. The blond sees this as a warning, and he has taken the precaution to approach Roy without any important paperwork in his hands.

But that does not stop the Lieutenant Colonel's works, oh no; this only makes Roy a little bit more strict, and sometimes he goes so far as to burn a bit of Havoc's hair.

Havoc used to think it was a joke.

But jokes are half-meant, aren't they?

xxx

The next thing to work on is Havoc's attire. The buttons on his professional, blue uniform, are complex – and sometimes the blond goes so far as to not button them at all; exposing his tight-fitting black shirt. Roy is alerted to this behavior through the Führer himself, and decides to do something about it.

The blond would pass by Roy in the hallways, and the Lieutenant Colonel would require him to stop; and his gloved hands would expertly do the buttons. This irritates Havoc, of course, for he insists that he _passed high school _and _has enough ingenuity to know that what Roy was doing was absolutely __**wrong**_. But again, this is a retort against his superior, and Roy would only smirk and leave him hanging.

Always leave the audience begging for more.

xxx

The third part of Havoc's quirks is his smoking. There is always a cigarette between his lips, the faint smell of tobacco hanging over each place he's been to like beautiful, sinful fog. Roy notices this himself, and he realizes that this has been disturbing others in the military. So he takes it into his own hands. He has succeeded in the first and second tasks – why should he fail _now_?

Roy looks for a faint trail of smoke, whenever he has to find Havoc. It is customary, find the smoke, teach a virtue (if Havoc shows resistance, he burns a little something), and then leave him with a smirk on his face. Quick, easy, and suave.

He does just that, grins almost to himself, and makes his way towards a column of smoke.

"Sergeant."

The word is quick and easy and it slides out from his lips. Quick, easy, and suave. Just like everything else about him. The blond raised his head; and Roy finds himself smirking just slightly at the buttons that were not worked on. It was a ritual now, or something of the sort, Roy would hastily snap up all of Havoc's buttons, and the rest of the team would think of it as fatherly. They had their suspicions, as all people do, though had given up when Roy explained it. At least, Roy supposed they had given up.

Now Havoc, with a small frown, shifted the cigarette to the other side of his mouth. "You know, you don't have to do that, sir," he says, and Roy looks up with a raised eyebrow. "If I didn't, you wouldn't listen to me," answers the lieutenant colonel, and Havoc shrugs.

"Touché."

"As always."

And then Roy, quickly and easily and _oh so suave_, snatches Havoc's cigarette and uses the heel of his boots to smash it into the ground. And then Havoc's eyes widen. And then he picks up his commanding officer with both his hands, each holding his collar. And then it is all too fast – Roy isn't used to the sudden switch of power, and he gasps when he collides with the wall.

"Sir…" Havoc starts, with a tone that's almost menacing. Perhaps the smoking thing couldn't be helped? Roy finds this out later than preferred, and his obsidian eyes narrow to look into the younger's piercing blue. "**What was that?**" His tone is much more firm now – definitely angered; and menacing, indeed. Roy's toes are touching the ground.

"Stop smoking."

Roy says it so easily that Havoc almost loses his confidence. For a moment, it falters, and then Roy groans at the collision between his back and his wall. "It's bad for you," he says, groaning when Havoc's smoke-smelling breath is sensed. It's almost addicting, he muses; but he forgets about it quickly.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough not to know that?" Havoc retorts, and he lets go of Roy's collar. The lieutenant colonel picks at it distastefully. Roy's lips quirk up into that familiar smirk. He's in-charge again, so he knows he is safe. "Not really. Though I know you're stupid enough to think you know that, which isn't exactly the same as knowing that."

"Wha – "

"That's why you should know that."

Havoc grimaces, and he runs his fingers through his hair. "Just don't get in the way of my smoking, alright Lieutenant Colonel?"

This is the first time Roy sees hints of Havoc's oral fixation.

xxx

The next time is the day Jean Havoc escalates from Sergeant to Second Lieutenant.

He's sucking on a lollipop this time, because Roy convinces him that the smoking thing will disrupt the importance of the ceremony. Roy is fixing his collar and doing his buttons, and although they try to fix his hair, it only ends up falling into even weirder angles than they already have.

"Sir," Havoc starts, his little lollipop shifting to the other side of his mouth as he spoke. "You don't have to do so much things, yanno. It's just a promotion." Roy snorts and finishes, before looking the Sergeant – no, _Second Lieutenant_ – up and down. "Havoc. You understand I've been pestering you this entire time because I was looking forward to this day, right?" he says, and there's a look of surprise on the blond's face. His blue eyes are a little wider, and the lollipop nearly falls from his mouth – and Roy stuffs it back in.

"Really, Sir?" Havoc replies, still surprised. "I thought you just liked me a hella lot."

At this, Roy falters; and he quietly steps back to admire the man. He's in the regular military outfit, of course, but there's a different look in his eyes. Havoc still acts like a happy sort of man, but Roy knows that it's only because he knows that the military's a world of harsh difficulty. Havoc just wants to make them happy in the pain, doesn't he? But then Havoc calls him and Roy realizes that he hasn't given him an answer, so the lieutenant colonel lifts his head and looks up at the blond who he's grown to love.

"I…" Roy starts, his voice anything but suave, and then Havoc's touching the back of his neck and his lips press softly against his forehead – and Roy blinks, not used to receiving kisses; always being the one to give.

"… I like you too, Sir."

Then Havoc's name is called and he has to go, and he hands Roy his lollipop because he knows that he isn't allowed to suck on it during the time he gets promoted.

It takes five minutes for Roy to remember that he's holding the candy, and briefly – quietly – he slips it in between his lips and _sucks_, taking the taste in, and -

"Goddamnit, Havoc…" he whispers, clenching and unclenching his fists. "… You've still been smoking."

xxx

**Author's Notes: **… I don't know. It seemed cute while I was writing it.


End file.
